poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes and Jen talk/The Time Force returns/Four unexpected allies
This is how Wes and Jen talk, the Time Force returns, and we meet four unexpected allies in Reinforcements from the Future Part II. the Animarium, Princess Shayla sees the communication device beeping as the Rangers and our heroes arrive Twilight: I just can't believe we got beaten like that! they enter, Wes holds Jen's arm Wes: Jen, how long have you been in the present? Jen: I've been tracking those Mut-Orgs about a week. Wes: You've been here for more than a week. Why didn't you contact us? Jen: I wanted to, Wes, but-- Princess Shayla: Um, guys? turn to her Wes: What is it, Princess Shayla? Princess Shayla: This thing started beeping while you were gone. It looks like they're some kind of... owl inside it. Jen: That's Circuit. run to it as Circuit appears Nya: Circuit! Circuit: Hi, guys! Kai: What's going on? Circuit: Captain Logan is sending us back in the Time Ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way! cheers the year 3001, the Time Ship is at the launch bay the Time Force Rangers strap themselves in statue approaches the Time Ship as the Time Warp activates statue uses his arm to launch the Time Ship into the year 2002 arrive at the Turtle beach as the Time Ship lands Time Force Rangers runs to everyone Zane: Now we have the strength to fight the Mut-Orgs. P.I.X.A.L.: Good. then Jen notices Nadira, Ransik, Alter, Tirek, and Psycho Pink Jen: Ransik. Mac Grimborn: Alter. Tirek. And Psycho Pink. to morph Lucas: No, Mac. They're here to help us. Mac Grimborn: What's your game this time, Ransik? Ransik: Time Ranger, we've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in my past. Allow me to make up for this one. Alter: The same goes for us. Psycho Pink: Our history was twisted. Tirek: So, let us make up for this one. Mac Grimborn: How do we know you're not just plotting to take over the past, like last time? Ransik: I know that it is hard for you to believe us, but we give you our words, we are here to help. Hiccup: And you expect us to buy that? Psycho Pink: Please. We're here to help you. Just trust us. Snotlout: Yak dung! Oh, sorry, thought it was just something in my ''lying ''throat! Starlight Glimmer: He's right, Mac. We shouldn't trust Ransik, Alter, Psycho Pink, or Tirek, as far as we can throw at them. Alter: Agreed. Trusting us is, shall we say, a stretch. Therefore, as a show of good faith. Gallus: We don't believe you. pats Mac on the shoulder Cole: They're telling you the truth. Their words come from their hearts. Mac Grimborn: sighs Oh, alright. Ransik, Alter, Tirek, and Psycho Pink Come on, criminals. We're gonna listen to what you have to say. leave the beach Category:Scenes Category:Happy senes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Union scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga Category:Trevor7626